Anatomie d'un stéthoscope
by Nauss
Summary: [Challenge de septembre du Collectif Noname] L'un était pour la vie, l'autre pour la mort. Comment peuvent s'épancher l'un pour l'autre deux âmes si différentes qui savent pourtant leurs amours vouées à l'échec ?


**Coucou** les enfants !

Quelle JOIE de publier à nouveau !

Alors, aujourd'hui, je réponds au challenge de Septembre du Collectif Noname qui porte sur **l'Amour impossible entre deux opposés** proposé par PhoenixFeather29.

Et réponse à la question de ladite Phoenix "Pensez vous qu'un amour entre deux personnes trop différentes, deux personnes que tout oppose, est directement voué à l'échec ?" Tout dépend ce qu'on appelle deux personnes que tout oppose ! Je pense que si c'est réellement une différence importante, il faudra beaucoup d'efforts de l'un et l'autre pour réussir à surpasser ça à long terme... Mais qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux que pour rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible, aussi pour apprendre et, dans cette situation, l'amour avec un opposé me paraît potentiellement super enrichissant.

Vous me connaissez (sinon, bienvenue !) : je ne pouvais pas sérieusement suivre à la lettre un thème :3 J'espère que ce que j'en ai fait vous plaira quand même. Sachant que pour m'amuser, j'ai mis ça en Alexandrins avec des rimes existantes mais à l'enchaînement peut-être un peu chaotiques. ;) C'est une première (et sans doute dernière) tentative de poésie ! C'était dur mais drôle.

Pour info : sur un stéthoscope, les embouts sont les zigouigouis qu'on met dans les oreilles pour entendre le coeur, les tiges auriculaires sont leur prolongement métallique qui se rassemblent pour former un seul et même tuyau : la tubulure, laquelle permet d'attacher le pavillon, soit la partie qu'on place sur la peau du patient pour entendre des trucs. Valà :)

[12eme EDIT de la soirée au moins parce que je suis sous-douée ce soir] : **MERCI à ma bêta Elie Bluebell, Petit lapin blanc mais toujours à l'heure et hyper réactive pour corriger ! Des coeurs :)**

[13ème EDIT, faut que j'arrête de publier dans l'urgence mais ça faisait longtemps j'avais enviiiiiiiiie] : **MERCI** à vous tous qui avez mis en favs mes histoires, qui m'avez followinguée pendant cette longue période d'absence. Merci pour vos reviews, je mets du temps à répondre en ce moment mais vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que j'ai à chaque fois que j'en lis une. Ca me touche d'une force à chaque fois... Surtout quand je continue d'en recevoir même quand je ne suis plus active ici, dans des périodes par ailleurs pas toujours faciles à vivre... Tout ça pour dire que je vous aime. Comme vraiment.

Merci aux anciens d'être ici à me lire, merci aux potentiels nouveaux ! Heureuse d'être de nouveau des vôtres !

 ***coeur***

* * *

Anatomie d'un stéthoscope

 **.**

En ce lieu que chacun connaît intemporel,

Plein d'antiques effets, cachemire pour visu,

Au moderne mêlé, inventions impromptues,

Vivaient en harmonie deux amis de toujours.

Partageant meubles et discussions essentielles,

Ensemble ils profitaient de la chaleur du feu.

Mais que dire, cependant, de ce fait malheureux :

Qu'ils ne pussent, tristement, échanger leur amour.

Car comment sont censés s'épancher l'un pour l'autre

L'objet dont la fonction est d'écouter le cœur

Et celui qui, lisse, mort, ne possède pas âme ?

Ainsi furent maudits par cet heur, du docteur

Le stéthoscope et du détective le crâne.

Tous deux alternaient le rôle du bon apôtre

Quand l'outil de diagnostic était là, sorti

Et coulaient l'un l'autre réplique bien sentie

Comme si leur douceur eût pu faire oublier

Que leur amour à l'échec était bien voué.

« Peu nous importe, mon cher, que vous ne puissiez

Caresser mon corps de vos embouts polissons, »

Argumentait le crâne, quand doutait son ami.

« Même si votre état ne permettra jamais

De fair' battre comme il devrait mon pavillon,

Je vous supplie mon cher, ne changez point d'avis ! »

Priait le stétho, si l'autre s'était dédit.

L'un était pour la vie, le second pour la mort,

Organique, que la main du temps avait terni

Ou manufacturé, par l'usage lustré.

Ils voulaient pourtant rejeter ce coup du sort

Qui ce jour côte à côte les avait menés,

Quand l'humour fort douteux d'Éros avait frappé

Et qu'alors se trouvaient dans son champ de vision

Ces neutres artefacts, effets inanimés

Qui se virent sujets de fortes émotions.

Quoiqu'ils tentassent de ne point désespérer

Certains temps demeuraient douloureux à passer

Et tous les encouragements de l'un des biens

Ne pouvaient rien contre l'humeur sombre de l'autre.

« Vivre toujours ce quotidien qui est le nôtre,

Entre les jours où, rangé, vous demeurez loin

Et nos différences traîtres qui nous éloignent ?

Je n'en puis plus, s'était un jour confié le crâne.

Voyez ce brucanium par un casque enlacé,

Pourquoi fallut-il que par là ils nous narguassent,

Sur leur grand mur ainsi fièrement accrochés

Alors que nous-mêmes ne sommes pas capables

De nous étreindre d'une manière durable ? »

Par ces mots peiné, le stétho soudain fit face

À cette idée : « Ce n'est pas qu'ils nous sont narquois,

Mais heureux et souhaitent avec d'autres partager

Ce qu'il est à faire, quand on désire la joie

De vivre avec l'objet de sa tendre luxure. »

Sur ces mots, il entoura de sa tubulure

Les ossements qui n'eurent un temps pour réagir

Et dans la chute des corps ainsi entraînés

S'avisèrent rouler sous le voisin fauteuil.

« À ces humains nous n'auront plus à obéir,

Affirma alors l'ustensile de santé.

Ici cachés, nous resterons loin de leur œil

Et pourrons vivre notre amour sans plus de crainte. »

Sans pavillon pour être, ni cœur à écouter,

Sans battement qu'eût pu retranscrire une pointe,

Les deux amants que ce froid monde séparait

S'égayèrent en silence, trouvant leur position.

Et restant hors de vue une longue durée,

Permirent à l'auteure de ce long essai

De poser point final à cette confession.

* * *

« Sherlock ? lança John après s'être redressé dans son fauteuil où il avait profité, paisible, de l'intimité et du compagnonnage silencieux de son vieil ami quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

– Mh ? ne daigna pas véritablement répondre le détective.

– Tu te rappelles le crâne que tu as perdu à peu près en même temps que mon stéthoscope ?

– Mh.

– Tu te souviens que j'en ai racheté un assez rapidement ? Et que, je ne souhaite pas savoir comment, tu as aussi retrouvé un autre crâne peu après ?

– Vaguement, John. Pourquoi cet interrogatoire interminable ?

– Je viens de retrouver les premiers sous le fauteuil.

– Oh. Puis-je retourner à mes pensées sensiblement plus importantes, maintenant que tu as terminé tes digressions ? »

John Watson ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ni d'exprimer son irritation aussi passagère que régulière depuis qu'il avait emménagé au 221B Baker Street, des années auparavant. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, observa les deux objets retrouvés dans chacune de ses mains, cherchant ce qu'ils pourraient en faire. Puis, comme Sherlock et lui n'en avaient plus aucun usage, il repéra la seule étagère au sommet de laquelle, miraculeusement, rien n'était encore venu encombrer inutilement. Il tira une chaise jusqu'au meuble et posa délicatement le crâne. Puis il attrapa les tiges du stéthoscope pour ficher les embouts à l'endroit général des conduits auditifs externes, sur l'os lisse. Le tube en plastique qui prolongeait la jonction des tiges métalliques semblait s'enrouler autour de l'occiput afin que le pavillon reposât tout contre la mâchoire. Cela ferait une réplique fort sympathique du crâne de bœuf et de son casque, avec la touche médicale de John, en regard de la musique qui était le propre de son colocataire.

John descendit de la chaise, recula de trois pas pour admirer son œuvre, ne songea pas que les goûts douteux du détective avaient dangereusement déteint sur lui, puis se rassit dans son fauteuil où il rouvrit son livre, dans la position exacte qui avait été la sienne jusqu'à ce que son talon eût cogné contre quelque chose, plus tôt, qui s'était révélé être leur nouvelle décoration.

Il ne songea pas non plus qu'assembler de cette manière un objet qu'il savait idolâtré par Sherlock fut un temps et un effet de son propre usage qu'il avait de nombreuses fois manié et connu par cœur lui aussi, était, étrangement, fort satisfaisant.

FIN

* * *

 **Merci de votre présence si vous êtes toujours avec moi !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a un peu plus ^^**

 **Des bisous à tous et du chocolat et du bonheur aussi !**

Nauss


End file.
